


Gift

by what_can_I_say_Im_a_fan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_can_I_say_Im_a_fan/pseuds/what_can_I_say_Im_a_fan
Summary: There are certain things he likes about Kageyama, after all. Like, a lot of things. All of the things.





	Gift

It’s an ordinary day in early February, the air brisk but not too cold for Hinata and Kageyama to partake in their usual lunchtime ritual of bumping a volleyball back and forth.

They don’t always talk while they do this. Hinata will often fill their time together with his mindless chatter, and they do still bicker, sometimes; but there are also times they lapse into a comfortable silence, like now.

But Hinata has something on his mind, this time, and he chews his lip, distracted even as he moves to receive the balls Kageyama smacks in his direction.

Only when he realizes Kageyama hasn’t sent the ball back does he blink out of his daydream and meet his partner’s gaze head-on, a touch of guilt bubbling up at the irritation he finds there.

“Oi, Hinata,” Kageyama snaps. “You there?”

“Y-yeah! Whaddya mean--” Kageyama cocks an eyebrow. “Um, y’know. Got something on my mind.”

“Thought so,” Kageyama says, smug.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re super obvious about everything,” Kageyama replies, and tosses the ball. Hinata, not one to be caught sitting duck, catches it in both hands and glares. Though he’s not wrong--Kageyama is nothing if not terrible at reading people, and he’s almost always been able to see through him like the sky on a clear day.

“Whatever! It’s nothing.” Hinata tosses the ball back to Kageyama, pouts when he doesn’t immediately send it back and instead props a hand on his hip. “C’mon, gimme another one!”

“If there’s something you wanna say, spit it out.”

Hinata groans. He can already feel a blush creeping up on his neck. “Ugh, fine. It’s just--we’re dating, right?”

He tilts his head back, pretending to watch the slow progress of clouds overhead. Kageyama doesn’t respond right away, not that he can hear. But it’s true. They are dating, sort of, having realized their feelings were requited a couple months back after a brief, stupid fight and two accidental confessions.

Neither of them know much about what ‘dating’ entails, but Hinata can’t say he’s unhappy. He likes the endless volleyball, the spending-all-his-time-with-Kageyama (though those aren’t exactly new developments). And then there’s the occasional hand-holding and, well, _kissing_ \--and other stupid, couple-y things that make him go hot all over when he thinks about them, for reasons he doesn’t fully understand.

He doesn’t hate it. There are certain things he likes about Kageyama, after all. Like, a lot of things. All of the things.

Kageyama makes an affirmative grunt, and Hinata chances a look over. He seems disgruntled, eyebrows all scrunched up (no different from the usual) and cheeks pink (now that, he likes). “Yeah, so?”

“Valentine’s is coming up, right?”

“And?”

“So _which one of us is gonna give the other chocolates_?”

At this, all the wrinkles in Kageyama’s forehead disappear. “Huh?”

“Neither of us are girls, idiot! So who’s supposed to get the chocolates?”

Kageyama scowls. “What? I don’t know. Who cares about that stuff?” Flustered, he throws the ball at Hinata, who sends it back--but misses Kageyama entirely. The setter shoots him a dirty look before he goes to retrieve the ball.

“Hey! I care! I mean, kinda.” Hinata pouts at Kageyama’s backside (which isn’t horrible to look at, admittedly), crossing his arms. “All the couples do it!”

“So?” Kageyama says, tossing the ball back at Hinata. This time, he receives it.

“ _Lame_ yama-kun. It’s supposed to be fun! And strengthen our, y’know, bond.”

“I think our bond is fine the way it is.” He doesn’t look at Hinata as he says it, eyes following the ball; but Hinata doesn’t miss how his cheeks flare pink, the way he bites his lip.

Hinata bumps the ball back dutifully and cracks a smirk. “Kageyama, don’t tell me you’re just embarrassed?”

“Hah? Don’t be stupid.”

“You’re the one being stupid. What’s wrong with getting someone a box of chocolates? And anyway,” he says, considering, “I think _you_ should be the one to get me chocolates. I wanna be the man in the relationship.”

Kageyama catches the ball and frowns. “No way. I’m taller.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hinata squawks.

“How the hell are you gonna be  _the man_ when you’re five feet tall?”

“Shut up, I’m five-four--besides, I’m your _senpai_ \--”

“By six months, barely!”

Hinata crosses his arms, huffing to himself. “This isn’t gonna work, is it.”

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Kageyama points out. “ _Boke_.”

“Shut it, Yama. Here, send me the ball. C’mon!”

 

“Which one of you should...oh! I see. Hah.”

Yachi fiddles with her pen as the boys hover next to her desk. Hinata fidgets anxiously; Kageyama, with his hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped, does a fair job of feigning disinterest. Hinata, though, knows better. _That cool bastard_.

“Well, I’m not familiar any rules or traditions or--you know.” Yachi gestures vaguely, seeming embarrassed. “I’ve never had a, um--”

“A girlfriend?” Hinata supplies. Yachi’s eyes widen.

“Shh! Not so loud!”

“Sorry,” Hinata says, softer.

“It’s okay,” Yachi assures him--though he doesn’t miss Kageyama’s whispered _boke_ , or the elbow jabbed in his side. “I wish I could be of more help.”

“Don’t worry, Yachi-san. It’s--whatever.” Hinata shrugs. He glances at Kageyama, adds, “Who cares about this stuff, right?”

“Or,” Yachi ventures, after a pause, “you could _both_ get each other gifts?”

“Ooh!” Hinata claps his hands. “Like a competition?”

“No, not--I mean--”

But Yachi’s protests are for naught, as the idea takes root in the boys’ hearts faster than kudzu.

“I can dig that,” Kageyama says, thoughtful. Hinata’s eyes light up.  

“You’re on, Kageyama-kun!”

 

Come February fourteenth, Hinata’s ride to school takes longer than usual, a cold front turning the roads to ice seemingly overnight--long enough that he’s surprised when he sees Kageyama still waiting for him at the gate, dark blue scarf the perfect contrast to the pink in his cheeks. Hinata warms at the sight.

He opens his mouth to call out--until he spies the box tucked under Kageyama’s arm. Plain paper wrapping, tied up with orange ribbon. Stomach wobbly, Hinata hops off his bike and walks the rest of the way, shouting out a greeting despite the dryness in his mouth.

Competition or not, there’s something magnificently reassuring about seeing that box displayed so in Kageyama’s arms. He beams, unperturbed even as Kageyama scolds him for his lateness, and kisses one of Kageyama’s pink cheeks just to watch him sputter.

The day inches by; and Hinata can’t help his distraction, thinking back to the gift he saw in Kageyama’s arm, the one stuffed in his own locker. How he imagines Kageyama will react, later. Even at afternoon practice, only reminding himself that he owes the first years the performance of a proper second-year senpai brings him back to the present.

The sky already black as they emerge from the club room, soft yellow lights illuminating the flakes that have just begun to fall.

“It’s snowing,” Hinata murmurs, looking out from the balcony.

“No shit,” Kageyama says. They fall silent. The rest of Karasuno have already left; they may as well be alone.

“Loser buys the other meat buns for a week?”

Kageyama starts, but nods his assent. “Yeah.”

“And when I win, you have to say _Hinata Shouyou is the greatest volleyball player and boyfriend ever_ \--”

“The hell you’ll win,” Kageyama says, making a grab for Hinata’s hair; but Hinata dodges, pulling a box from his duffel.

“Well, let’s see.”

Kageyama peers at the box, then Hinata, before taking out his own gift.

“What?”

“What, yourself?”

“Don’t stare at me, take it!”

Kageyama accepts the box with a huff, shoving his own into Hinata’s chest in exchange. Hinata giggles.

“So romantic,” he says, playful. But it seems to give Kageyama pause--the amused quirk slips from his mouth, and his shoulders droop.

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbles, and it’s Hinata’s turn to start.

“What for?”

“I’m--” Kageyama stops, averts his eyes before continuing. “I’m not so good at this whole thing, so sorry if it’s not what you’re expecting.”

Hinata blinks. “This whole thing, like--”

“Like this, like in general. God.” Kageyama scrubs the back of his neck.

“I don’t really get what you’re saying right now,” Hinata says slowly, “but I’m not so good at _this whole thing_ either.”

Kageyama blinks, a touch surprised, so Hinata presses on:

“A-and it doesn’t matter to me, if we’re not. I just like, um.” He blushes, and adds, shy, “I just like doing stuff with you.”

Kageyama stares, frozen, then turns to cover the lower half of his face--oh, he must be blushing. Hinata breaks into a wobbly smile.

“So go on,” he says, pushes Kageyama’s shoulder playfully. “Open it!”

Kageyama scrubs his face before returning his attention to the box. “Alright, geez.” He moves to tear off the blue ribbon holding the presently snow-dusted wrapping in place, but pauses. “You, too. Same time.”

Hinata outright grins, at that. “Yeah! Fair warning, Kageyama-kun, you’re going down.”

“In your dreams.”

“Pah! Alright--one, two, _three_ \--”


End file.
